


DM’s Villains See Potential In His Mate

by TheDormantYankofPeace



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Angst, Arrested, Conversation, Deal, Defensive, Drama, F/M, Plans, Roleplay teasing, Suspense, Tricked, Villains, Witch - Freeform, alternative universe, illusion, implanted, jail cell, partnerships, threaten, twistyverse, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDormantYankofPeace/pseuds/TheDormantYankofPeace
Summary: Shirakage thought Sinister Mouse would leave her and her life alone after breaking up with Danger Mouse. She was wrong...Dead Wrong. Sinister Mouse and his lackeys are just getting started in reeling her into their lifestyle. Set after the story, "The Stolen Allergen And Quark's New DM Krytonite", and another unwritten plot bunny story in my head.Author’s Note: I am aware that anyone who has come across this DM fanfic here or on Fanfiction.net will notice that I had ignored the plot line of Crumhorn landing on the planet of flies at the end of the Series 2 episode, “Darkside of the Mouse”. However, what I couldn’t ignore was the nostalgia of getting all fired up when Mind Control was used on a character who is most precious to me in the current moment of time.I started writing this story in my notebooks after watching the broadcast/KimCartoon.me premiere of “The Toad Who Would Be King”. And then resumed the story after watching “Darkside of The Mouse”. But I couldn’t conclude it officially until I went back to my anime binging routine to gather more inspiration.
Relationships: Danger Mouse/OC, Sinister Mouse/OC
Kudos: 2





	DM’s Villains See Potential In His Mate

**DM’s Villains See Potential In His Mate**

_“Oh come on, Shirakage Mouse. Why don’t you admit that you have feelings for Danger Mouse?”_

I face smacked my head onto the table in my favorite coffee shop. I can’t believe that the stupid Narrator of DM’s world forced his way to break down my fourth wall barrier again.

“What the hell are you doing back here?” I asked icily. “Why aren’t you following Nezu-chan’s adventures like you’re always paid to do?”

_“I just felt like running a quick social experiment to see if you actually love him.”_

I snorted. “Oh, please. What possible dirt on DM could you be holding onto which you think might get under my skin?”

_“Why don’t you come by the T.V. station after your work hours? I have an interesting file on one of DM’s recent missions that may prove to be worth your while.”_

I groaned again. It felt like I was talking to the lowest member of an ancient group of Gods that had kept up with the times of the modern world. And this particular God had permission to communicate with the mortals on Earth.

“Rrrrrr!! Fine. I’ll meet you at the T.V. station at 6pm.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Third P.O.V.**

Danger Mouse sighed solemnly as he stared up at the ceiling while laying down on his bed. It had been 13 months ago since he’d met Shirakage Mouse. But when her flat was finally rebuilt and the Narrator began to converse with his newly romantic mate, Shirakage moved out of the Danger Flat and told him that she needed some time to adjust to another layer of crazy individuals in her boyfriend’s life.

DM’s heart was nearly crushed as he remembered her request for a temporary separation in their relationship. If only the Narrator didn’t have to interfere in his happy new love life, Danger Mouse would have completely reconverted his tsundere devilish, but lighthearted prank playing girlfriend to his side of humor.

There was also the recent puzzling mystery as to why Baron Greenback had suddenly decided to stop persisting to abduct Shirakage Mouse. But to this night, DM still couldn’t figure it out.

Before Shirakage left him, word got out that The Great Danger Mouse had a beautiful, cute girlfriend. And the fashion business markets were still selling the secret perfume which she had created for herself. He immediately furrowed his brow as he remembered the event in which Quark stole one of those special perfume samples from Shirakage’s lab at the college. The main ingredient for its scent was Alaskan cotton flowers...the same kind of flowers that he was allergic to. Shirakage was the only one who found out about his secret allergy during a sky diving activity on their first date.

As he wearily wondered if she was still thinking about him, Danger Mouse closed his eye and relaxed his mind. ‘Shirakage,’ he thought. ‘What will it take for me to get you to give your all to me? What more difficulties in my missions must I face to convince you to move in with me here?’

However, before Danger Mouse’s consciousness slipped into dreamland, Colonel K’s hologram lit up over his resting body.

“DM!!” Colonel K cried out in alarm. “You’re not going to like what I’m about to say. But our agency had to arrest Professor Shirakage Mouse.”

Danger Mouse’s eye shot open, sat up swiftly and stared at his boss’s holographic projection in horror. “WHAT!!? WHY!!? What on Earth could my darling have possibly done to brand herself as a criminal!!?”

The chinchilla in the blue blazer deadpanned. “Well, why don’t you ask the Narrator? He’s back in his audio booth at the T.V. station after we released him from custody earlier around 8:30 this evening. He had to be brought in for questioning once Shirakage Mouse hinted out a tip that he’d also been involved to help motivate her violent actions towards Baron von Greenback.”

DM’s head was spinning. He tried to consume this shocking report, driving him to learn more over the fate of his girlfriend. “Colonel,” he began in a low breath. “Did the Narrator show her an episode of one of my recent missions which featured the Baron...”

Colonel K hung his head shamefully. “I believe so, my ol’ boy. You know how desperate the Narrator is to get Shirakage to acknowledge him as part of her life with you. Perhaps he also wanted to use that episode to find out for himself if she was still loyal to you. And it seemed to have proved him right. Shirakage then left the T.V. studio in a bloody rage of anger and sought out the Baron with her own villain locator device, which she had hidden and designed in an ordinary compact makeup/mirror product.”

Danger Mouse growled and face palmed. “I sometimes forget that my lovely sweetheart is a scientist like Professor Squawkencluck.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**My P.O.V.**

The London police department officer had placed me in a jail cell at the closest precinct where I had taken my wrath upon Greenback. It was around 10:30 pm when one of the officers had informed me that they called the Head of the Secret Service Network about my little violent retaliation, adding that Danger Mouse would be coming here to bail me out.

While I moped at the unsurprising situation which I put myself into, I tried to ignore the five pairs of eyes and diabolical smirks from my other cell mates, who were staring at me (well, one of them was invisible. But I could still feel her presence.).

“Oh, it is such a lovely sight to see you here as one of us now, Shirakage Mouse,” Crumhorn mused wickedly. His pink loving daughter Princess Dawn, Mac the Fork, Dudley Poison, and Ivana the Invisible were all in a group on the other side of the bench area.

“Shut up, Crumhorn,” I seethed icily. “My reasons for committing violent assault upon a paroled individual had nothing to do with crime. I only wanted to defend Danger Mouse’s honor.”

“If your On and Off boyfriend means so much to you,” he taunted in a mockingly sweet tone. “Why haven’t you pummeled me and these two...” he gestured to the purple masked snake and owl. “...to near death after you have seen the rest of this world’s second series?”

I rolled my eyes towards his goading techniques. “Your mind control ideas of humiliating Danger Mouse weren’t good enough. The background music that your lackeys had added into the videos was more embarrassing to hear than watching him dance or dressed as a Rugrat. The plan you’ve previously thought of back during the end of Season 1—where you made your debut—involved trying to kill him off the face of this wacky version of Earth. If you were truly evil, you’d use your mind control blaster to have my beloved Nezu-chan kill himself.”

Four faces (plus an invisible one) flabbergasted at my reply in stunned silence. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want to consider yourself a villain, Big Sister Shirakage Mouse?” Dawn asked me warily. “I knew from the moment we’d become aware of you entering that stupid mouse’s life, I could sense that you were quite different from the rest of the bloody civilians.”

“I don’t care what you intrigued people think of me,” I retorted coldly. “And since when did I give _you_ ,” I pointed my finger at Dawn. “...permission to think of me as your Onee-San!?”

“Would you change your mind if I went back to being Dark Dawn for you?” She suggested cutely.

“Nice try, Barbie no Hime. Where _were_ you when I bumped off Dr. Loocifer from the life of crime? From all the dress up parties you enjoy playing with your animated toys, I’m surprised that you actually tolerated being near that clothes staining, prick of a girl’s nightmare.”

She giggled loudly. “Oh, Daddy! I like this lady! If we ever get out of jail, can we use her in our plans to kill Danger Mouse?”

“Oi! In case you haven’t noticed, you cocky poodle brat,” I interrupted irritably. “The cops can hear our conversation through the bugs and cameras. So the more I indulge myself in a conversation with baddie lot, the better my chances will be on getting placed on the authorities’ watchlist of suspected villains.”

“On the contrary, Lady Shirakage Mouse,” Crumhorn sneered confidently. “I’m afraid that you’re quite mistaken with that assumption.”

I raised my brow at the megane evil Doberman. What was this sudden chill running down my spine...? “You’re planning something again, aren’t you?” I accused him nervously.

“Well, let’s just say that my hidden partner is currently pulling some strings for me, so that I can offer a little acquisition to you in private.”

I narrowed my sapphire eyes at his cryptic explanation. “You’re gonna have to elaborate this scheme of yours a lot clearer than that, Oh Great grandson of an evil wolf boffin.”

Crumhorn frowned at me with a deadpanned stare and frown. “Dr. Augustus P. Crumhorn III was my _father_ , you human souled Mouse girl, not my _great grandfather_!! Urgh! Honestly! I don’t know why this ‘Sinister Mouse’ from the Twistyverse wants you so badly!”

While ignoring the silly misinterpretation in words between us (including Said Son of a female Doberman failing to sense sarcasm in my tone), my eyes widened when he stated the name of Nezu-Chan’s evil twin out loud. Crumhorn...was in league with Sinister Mouse now...!? When and how did this happen!? And how did Crumhorn and the others know about my secret...!? The real reason that I left Danger Mouse and moved out of his Danger Flat HQ wasn’t because the Narrator wanted to break down my Tsundere girl 4th wall.

It was because of my secret. When the old anime possessions from my real world started to fill up the guest room, I was confronted by Sinister Mouse one night. He explained to me that he was the original brains behind the murder of my physical human body from my past life. Danger Mouse wouldn’t have to find out the truth about his evil twin using me to reveal who I truly was to him...if I swore to break up with him and never see him again.

Of course, I desperately wished that all of the anger and rage in my emotions could have taken over my actions, forcing me to kill Sinister Mouse and Baron von Penfold for stealing my first life from me. But I remembered when DM had burned some of my anime DVD’s that I accidentally left lying about the flat. Watching the graphic animation left him completely horrified, and he vomited one time in the sitting room. It never came to his mind that I’d be a possible suspect of possessing any knowledge of these other worldly entertainment lifestyle.

The only thing that had kept him sane was the fact that Penfold hadn’t been around to observe his senpai’s observation of my horror anime series. I couldn’t allow that look of pain and trauma return to Nezu-Chan’s face. So I broke up with him and moved back into my refurbished flat. If going back to my mundane life was successful, my secret would remain safe from everyone in Danger Mouse’s world. But now...

I glared at Crumhorn, tightening my fists at my sides. “How much did that ugly rat in disguise tell you!?” I demanded angrily. “Is he the one tampering with the security monitor and audio connections in here!?”

Ivana laughed from her invisible form. “The mouse of evil is doing much more than using his technological expertise to tamper with the surveillance system that’s focused on our cage.”

“With the ingenious ability of Baron Silas von Penfold, who can create a wormhole that connects his world to this one,” Crumhorn continued as he flashed a malicious grin. “...Sinister Mouse was able to bypass the Anti-Magic Dampening Field of The Queen of Weevils’ prison cell in Arkwright Asylum. He’d confronted the magical witch, offering her a deal...from the inside of her confinement.”

My jaw dropped, and I felt my blood running cold. If what my jail mates were saying was true, then...

“Sinister Mouse is using The Queen of Weevils’ magic to cast illusions on any police guards who might happen to approach this cell room to check up on us,” I deducted lightly through my shock. “They’ll hallucinate and think we’re just sitting here quietly and sulking about.”

Mac the Fork smirked. “The Mouse lass catches on quick.”

“Sinister Mouse wants you to be his Queen Of Crime, Big Sister Shirakage Mouse,” Dawn beamed at me in fake innocence. “He promised The Queen of Weevils that if she helped him persuade you to rule the Twistyverse with him, he’d offer the magical sorceress asylum in his own world.”

“You see, The Queen of Weevils has also been helping Sinister Mouse pluck through the memories of your anime fandom past times,” Crumhorn resumed his bit once more from his cohorts. “After he enjoyed observing of what the humans in your old world were capable of creating for you to maintain your energizing hyper mood, he shared with me the deepest secrets of your favorite evil villain scheming plans, which you have been known to call, and I quote: ‘Clique’.

“The pleasure of seeing you fall for my bluff, when I asked for your opinion on how a true villain should use mind control manipulation on the person who’s most dearest to the hero of the world—a plan so heart wrenching that can be strong enough to move you.... Your answer confirms sheer proof of some of those memories that were shown to me through Sinister Mouse’s sources.

“It seems that my judgement in testing your experience of being a former pop culture fanatic from another world was the correct call to conduct. I must say, Mouse Woman, that I am a bit saddened by the passing of the human race of this world. If they had continued living alongside our community and social disputes, we might have had more anime and manga series to learn from.

“This ‘Marik Ishtar’ character from this virtual monster duel anime called ‘Yu-Gi-Oh!’, has indeed influenced your knowledge on how our creators should have taken notes from to spice up my earlier plan in the first place.” Crumhorn laughed wickedly. “Oh Dear! I should have been the one to cuff Danger Mouse to an anchor and manipulate him to drown himself in the sea! HA HA HA HA!!”

 **“SHUT UP, YOU SOUL PIERCING LACKEY!!”** I yelled angrily, taking a step forward towards my latest enemy. **“SINISTER MOUSE HAD NO RIGHT TO SHOW YOU THOSE MEMORIES OF MINE!! YOUR KIDDIE WORLD DOESN’T DESERVE THAT KNOWLEDGE!! WHY THE HELL IS THAT VOICE STEALING CREEP STILL AFTER ME ANYWAY!!? WHAT MORE DOES HE WANT!!?** ****

**“I LEFT DANGER MOUSE WEEKS AGO!! THAT SHOULD BE ENOUGH FOR HIM TO LEAVE ME ALONE!! CRUMHORN, YOU ANTI-SWEARING FORMER KILLER OF NEZU-CHAN!! YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT ME HAVING ANY CONSIDERATION OF HEARING OUT THIS SO CALLED PROPOSITION THAT YOU’RE PASSING ON TO ME FROM THAT TWISTYVERSE BORN BASTARD!!”**

“That’s not a very polite name to call your future husband, my sweet Baroness Of Evil To Be,” a tantalizing familiar voice spoke out teasingly out of nowhere.

I froze as I knew only of one other person who shared Nezu-Chan’s new voice. Before I could move, a rift in time and space opened up behind my back. That’s when I felt a pair of arms in red encircle around my brown skirt and waist.

I shrieked and tried to jump out from Sinister Mouse’s grip. But he covered my short snout’s mouth with his red gloved hand. Dammit, he’s just as strong and deadly trained as Nezu-Chan. I couldn’t overpower him!! No...

“Oh, do cease your struggling, my Dear White Shadow of Darkness,” he cooed sweetly and suavely as my heroic boyfriend. “You do not need to fear me...for I don’t fancy controlling your will by force in order to gain a marriage commitment with you. False realities is not my forte.

“However, I believe that my next threatening revelation will leave you helpless to ignore me this time.”

I felt his hot breath against the back of my neck and under my left mouse ear. Then I smelled something strong and pleasantly potent from his exposed white fur. “That...That’s my-“

I could imagine Sinister Mouse smirking behind my line of sight. “Ah, yes. You recognize this scent. Thanks to Dudley Poison standing beside his snake friended colleague, he was able to master the secrets of your special perfume formula and transmute its chemical compounds to smell like masculine cologne.

“The unfortunate bit of difference between me and my opposite self...is that Alaskan cotton flowered pollen doesn’t effect me as a main allergy symptom weakness. Therefore, Danger Mouse is still able to sneeze like mad if he ever tries to come close to me. As long as I wear this improved form of his kryptonite, he’ll be powerless to stop me from killing him!! Mwa Ha Ha Ha!!”

My eyes widened in horror again. “TINE NEZUMI!! Did that Dragon Ball Z/Super space alien character design reject, Quark manage to give you hidden samples of the perfume allergen which he’d once stolen from Squawkencluck’s lab months ago!? I thought we’ve confiscated all of them from him.”

I was really angry. Danger Mouse’s allergy attacks nearly had him gasping for oxygen when every female citizen on the streets in London was wearing contraband products of my perfume. They didn’t know that Quark was scamming them and the beauty markets through my popularity of being Danger Mouse’s girlfriend.

But back to the present: Sinister Mouse tutted me and caressed the side of my cheek with a gloved finger. “How I obtained this wonderful bio chemical allergen which can cripple Danger Mouse’s health should be the least of your problems now.”

I hated this sexist perverted villain in the body of a hot twin brother like my boyfriend. I attempted to jerk myself free from him once more. My efforts were still in vain. Then, I heard my restrainer turn to my five cell mates.

“Splendid job keeping Shirakage-Sama company, my fellow comrades of fiends,” he praised them proudly. “She honestly believed that the guards had you locked up in here before she arrived.”

“Pity she wasn’t curious enough to ask us what we’ve been arrested for earlier,” snorted Dudley Poison.

I was confused for only a millisecond over their comments until it hit me. “Mazeka...! The police never suspected you to be detained here at all lately...because they’re under the same hallucinatory spell from The Queen of Weevils...to make them believe I’m alone in this cell...!”

“We’ve been given orders to wait for you here by Sinister Mouse,” Ivana explained to me simply with a gleeful tone. “He and Baron von Penfold are our only means of an escape route out of this police precinct. And we’ll gladly follow him to the Twistyverse if it leads towards the demise of Danger Mouse.”

Her footsteps and presence slipped by me and her new boss. “Until we meet again, my future equal in the life of crime.” She parted fondly to me before she disappeared into the wormhole.

“Come on, Sweetheart,” Crumhorn gestured to his daughter sleazily. “Our ride back to paradise won’t last forever.”

“Yayyy!!💖” She gleamed. “More playtime with The Queen of Weevils!!”

I could only stare out at the far wall of the dark cell in a blank trance. These villains had been fooling me right from the start since my detainment here. And the shock remained too great a force for me to glance at the last four visible antagonists, who followed after Ivana back to the Twistyverse.

“Enjoy your new powers, Big Sister Shirakage,” Dawn grinned back at me before skipping after Mac the Fork, Dudley Poison and her father into Evil Sanctuary.

 _‘Enjoy my new powers’...?!_ What the hell did she mean by that!? Luckily, my confusion to the mystery implication hadn’t blinded my senses enough to feel Sinister Mouse loosening his grip around my waist and upper body. Thanks to the Mouse Fu training that Nezu-Chan had taught me months ago, I zipped out and retreated a couple of meters away from my sneaky captor.

“What’s Dawn talking about, you Spectre Agent Parody!?” I demanded heatedly. “WHAT ‘POWERS’!? What are you going to give me!!?”

He chuckled darkly. “If I spoke of what it is—which is _already inside you_ , I may add, that would ruin all the fun in letting you find out for yourself.”

Fear gripped my fighting stance with a stiffened chill once more. “N-Nani...!? When did you...” My mind suddenly flashed back to when the rat in red first grabbed me from behind and gagged my short snout’s mouth with his gloved hand. “H-How...?” I breathed helplessly.

Sinister Mouse sneered at me as he explained. “Danger Mouse’s world isn’t the only one to create a Shrinkitizer. The Queen of Weevils has created, upon my request, a magical orb especially for you. We shrunk it to a microscopic level. And by now, it is traveling from your lungs’ air sacks, into your circulatory system until it finds the vital organ to merge itself onto: Your Beating Heart.”

I started to freak out within my concealed emotions. But I was too angry to let my despair show completely on the surface. I glared violently back at DM’s threatening Twistyverse twin.

**“YOU VERMIN!! TELL ME WHAT’S INSIDE OF ME, NOW!!”**

But he wagged a red gloved finger and tutted again instead. “Would you like a Sword Art Online role play illusion to go with your answers, my sweet, impatient Bride To Be?”

My blue irises dilated with surprise before narrowing themselves at the realization of his taunting proposal. “TIME NEZUMI!! Don’t you even think about elaborating that implied suggestion!!”

“What, you mean bring up any anime fandom memories of your past human life from your original world?” Sinister Mouse egged on cockily. “I’d be happy to contact the Queen of Weevils to cast such an illusionary spell upon us in this cell before Danger Mouse comes to fetch you.

“She can transform my appearance to look like Sugou, the monstrous villain who kidnapped many dormant SAO villains to use in his experiment. And you, being one of his victims, can appear to look like his childhood friend turned caged bird prisoner, Asuna Yuki.

“And since you had fancied using your well trained anime fan human ear to distinguish the many different voices of every anime character spoken in English, I can include Sugou’s two assistants, who were in the virtual forms of purple long tentacled slugs. Plus, if I remember correctly while combing through your precious memory data files, you had felt tickled pink when you heard the voices of the Ninja Turtle, Leonardo, and the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, coming out of those two icky beings.”

“Like I told Crumhorn earlier, **‘STOP USING MY PAST LIFE’S MEMORIES FOR YOUR OWN POISONED GAIN’!!”** I warned him again persistently.

Sinister Mouse only sighed deeply and smirked. “Fuss all you like over your stolen private fancies, My Special One.”

Then, the Twistyverse wormhole opened up in the space behind him. As he turned to exit my world, I reacted. “Hey!! I’m not done with you yet!! I want answers to what malicious magic that you placed inside my body!!”

He turned his head to grin and gaze his evil left red eye at me. “When the time comes,” he forewarned confidently. “...you will have no choice but to join me in my own world and surrender your heart to darkness.”

Then he stepped into the swallowing portal. After the rift in space contrasted into nothingness, I was left alone in the cell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danger Mouse had bailed me out of jail a few minutes later after my ominous encounter with a bad lot of his villains. I couldn’t tell him what had really happened in my jail cell; Sinister Mouse had disappeared through his wormhole before the Queen of Weevils’ spell on the guards and cameras wore off.

I’ll never forget the hard, stern glare Nezu-chan had given me as the policeman was opening my cell door. But he wasn’t just angry with me. One big hug from him indicated that he was also worried.

“I still love you, Shira-San,” he hushed softly in my ear. “But next time, I forbid you to defend my honor in a violent way if you fail to receive my consent first. Am I clear?”

I nodded at him as I tightened my grip in his hand. “Crystal, Nezu-San.”

He smirked widely, and I felt that we were finally reconnecting as a couple again. “I’ve missed you so much,” he confessed sadly. “Why can’t you stay with me in the Danger Flat? The Baron may not be after you anymore, Shirakage. But that doesn’t mean some of my other enemies (whom you haven’t scared half to death yet, mind you) won’t come after me through you. The secret of us has been out for a while now.”

I feigned an unsure glance to the side. “Weeeeellll...I don’t know. It has been a while since you played a dashing romantic move on me....”

DM’s face immediately brightened as he picked up the implication I was throwing at him. “How about dinner tomorrow?” He asked suavely and wrapped his arm around my waist. “I’ll pick you up around 8.” He grinned at me with a sly look in his eye. “I hope you wear something fetching to my fancy.”

I giggled lightly. “Will flowers be included on this date?” I asked sweetly. What can I say? I’m a sucker for enjoying that kind of clique.

He fluttered his eyelid into my sapphire orbs. “Anything for you, Shira-San.” He kissed my cheek. “Come on. Let’s get you home.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What started out as a romantic gesture of a walk to my flat’s front door, and how we ended up with having a make out session on my couch is a classified secret I do not wish to reveal.


End file.
